La joven de los lirios
by Lovene Chan
Summary: Edward encuentra a la versión paralela de Winry, en Alemania. Algunas palabras sobre su primer encuentro y sobre lo que sucede después. Porque Wendy no era tan distinta a ella, después de todo. Ambientada en el Co-S. Ed/AlterWinry.
1. Lirios

**FullMetal Alchemist pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa. Y el Conquistador de Shamballa pertenece a BONES y demás personas involucradas en su creación. Yo no soy dueña de nada, como siempre, solamente de mi mente perversa y las ideas que vuelco en estos sinsentidos xD**

* * *

**Línea de tiempo: **Durante el Conquistador de Shamballa.

**Advertencia: **Spoilers leves de la peli, creo xD

**Pairings: **Edward/Alter!Winry.

* * *

**"La joven de los lirios"**

* * *

Las calles de Múnich guardaban un parecido similar con las de Amestris. Quizás era ese hecho, sumado a la agradable brisa primaveral que soplaba, lo que había invitado a Edward a salir de su encierro habitual en el departamento de Heidrich.

—Iré a dar un paseo —Le había dicho a su compañero de vivienda y a Noah, sin esperarse ninguna respuesta y sin planear volver muy temprano tampoco.

La belleza inusual hecha altas torres con detalles bárrocos y pisos pulcramente empedrados, le hacía olvidar, por unos minutos, cuán hostil sentía que era ese nuevo mundo. Porque no importaba que hubieran pasado dos años desde que hubiera llegado a aquella dimensión paralela. No importaban las miles de similitudes que le iba encontrando, día a día, con la suya propia. Simplemente, él no pertenecía allí.

Sintió que deseaba desechar ese pensamiento por algunos momentos, y tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire. El aroma dulzón de unas orquídeas le hizo arrugar la nariz y volver la vista hacia un costado de la calle principal.

Y allí, Edward vio a una de sus frustraciones más grandes y secretas, hecha una mujer.

Su cabello era levemente más cobrizo que el rubio intenso al que estaba acostumbrado. Sin embargo, guardaban ese mismo modo de atarlo en una alta coleta, dejando unos largos mechones lacios caer en cada costado del rostro, y exponiendo unas orejas perforadas. Sus ojos no habían cambiado en absoluto; un resplandeciente azul que dominaba todas las facciones, redondas y delicadas. Era el mismo cuerpo, menudo y delgado, de formas femeninas y elegantes, cubierto por un clásico vestido color verde.

Edward temió acercarse un poco más y volver a encontrar esa mirada de determinación devastadora, esa dulzura y esa sonrisa. Estaba aterrado de encontrar de nuevo a Winry Rockbell en esa muchacha alemana.

Pero, a pesar del temblor que amenazaba con traicionar sus piernas en cualquier instante, dio un paso. Y otro más. Y así hasta llegar a las puertas del negocio en el que se había ocultado, ajena a él. Leyó el cartel en letras ornamentadas y una risa nerviosa afloró a sus labios. _Florería Rosenzbell._ No supo si fue la similtud entre los apellidos o la profesión de la Winry alemana, lo que lo hizo tragar pesado. Entró.

—Bienvenido —dijo ella, con el mismo tono de voz que tuviera su amiga de la infancia.

Sus rodillas flaquearon. Winry volvía a darle la bienvenida.

—Hola —Sólo dijo, y fingió mirar algunos geranios que se exponían en unas macetas para no verla al rostro.

Era idéntica. Y él no sabía por qué había entrado ahí. Era un rematado idiota.

—¿Estás buscando algo en especial? —dijo la Winry alemana aproximándose a su lado— Si es para una novia, las rosas le agradarán —Y le enseñó unas brillantes rosas rojas, que nada tenían que hacer contra la belleza natural que desprendía ella misma.

_Sí, un rematado idiota._

—No, no tengo una novia —balbuceó. Miró el recinto en derredor—. ¿Son nuevos aquí?

La jovencita rió burbujeantemente.

—En absoluto. Llevamos en el negocio unas cuantas décadas —_"Como los Rockbell"_, pensó Edward—. Mi fallecida abuela me heredó este lugar. Estoy haciendo todo lo posible por continuar el legado de la familia.

Se abstuvo de preguntarle el nombre de su abuela; porque sería inapropiado y porque temía terriblemente (y sabía que así era) que tuviera alguna similitud con Pinako. En cambio, tosió y dijo:

—Lamento escuchar eso.

Ella hizo un gesto con la mano, como si espantara una mosca.

—Descuida, ella era toda una guerrera —Sus ojos celestes brillaron—. Debe estar vigilando a que mantenga el negocio en buenas condiciones —Rió—. Temo que vuelva y me patee el trasero por hacerlo mal.

La Winry alemana hizo sonreír a Edward de un modo sincero, como casi nadie lo había hecho en dos años. Ella escrutó el rostro atractivo compuesto en una mueca de absoluta simpatía, y se sonrojó pensando que él la creería una lengua suelta.

—Lo siento, las damas no deben hablar así —Se excusó, acariciando el pétalo de una flor.

—Nadie debería decirle a una dama cómo comportarse —Él mantenía su expresión, pero pronto sus ojos se contrajeron con algo que a ella le pareció melancolía—. ¿Cómo te llamas? —Le preguntó de repente.

—Wendy, Wendy Rosenzbell —respondió de inmediato, sintiéndose extraña—. ¿Y tú?

—Edward Elric —Su sonrisa ya había desaparecido. Wendy pensó que tenía un precioso nombre. Edward miró distraidamente un par de lirios en un estante alto, como si buscara una excusa para no verla—. Me llevaré esos.

Wendy parpadeó, obligándose a volver a la realidad y envolver su pedido con todo el cuidado. Le cobró unos pocos marcos menos de lo habitual, sin que él lo supiera.

—Que tengas un buen día, Edward —Fue la única despedida más o menos coherente que se le ocurrió, conteniéndose de decirle que volviera pronto por más lirios.

Él dio una escueta cabezada y le deseó lo mismo, dejando la florería Rosenzbell toda envuelta por un aire devastador a nostalgia y tristeza.

Wendy, en su fuero interno, pensó que él debía de ser todo un misterio.

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

**Tadaaaaaaaaaaán, heme aquí con otra cosita inspirada en el Conquistador de Shamballa :P Siempre me pregunté qué pasaría si Edward se encontrara con el alter de Winry en Alemania... Tengo planeado continuar con uno o dos capítulos cortos más que le sigan a este primero. Digamos que Wendy es una pseudo creación mía, pero sigue siendo Winry... Ya verán a lo que me refiero, aunque creo que se puede intuir xD**

**En fin... ¿les gustó?**

**Les mando un beso, ¡felices fiestas! :D**


	2. Hortensias

**FullMetal Alchemist y su película, "El conquistador de Shamballa", pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa y BONES. **

* * *

**"La joven de los lirios"**

* * *

Era la hora del almuerzo, y todo Múnich respiraba un aire ligero y refrescante, como ajenos a la disgregación social que comenzaba a destruirlos por dentro. Edward ya ocupaba su lugar habitual en la mesa, al lado izquierdo de Alphons, que estaba en la cabecera. Frente a él, Noah comía con sus modos discretos.

—El día está como para salir a pasear —dijo el alemán en un momento, con la buena disposición de siempre. Hizo un mohín de molestia—. Es una pena que tenga que trabajar. ¿Por qué no salen ustedes dos?

Edward miró a la gitana y ésta se encogió de hombros.

—Quizás, Alphons. No sé si Edward se encuentre de humor para salir hoy.

Ella había dado justo en el clavo, con ese matiz incierto en la voz, que Heidrich jamás podría haber advertido, pero él sí. _Por supuesto_ que no estaba de humor para salir, por más que Múnich pudiera verse, a veces, como un éxodo primaveral libre de cualquier peligro.

La cuestión confusa era que _quería_ salir, pero_ no debía._

Se enfrascaron en otra charla intrascendente antes de que Alphons se fuera a trabajar. Edward aún se debatía si enfrentarse de lleno a la luz del sol, cuando Noah le pidió si no la ayudaría a terminar de secar los platos. No se negó. Un motivo más para retrasar su decisión.

En un instante de la situación, mientras Noah permanecía a su derecha, ocupada fregando los cubiertos que habían usado para almorzar, su mano morena se cerró rápidamente sobre la suya. El contacto húmedo de su piel contra la propia y el extraño escalofrío que sintió viajar por su columna, lo estremeció. No dijeron nada por unos segundos; sus dedos aún apresando su faz.

—Ya veo. Entonces esa mujer que vi una vez, existe.

Se deshizo de su agarre, fingiendo no entender.

—¿Disculpa?

—La mujer de la que te enamoraste es real. Pero ella no está aquí.

Edward sonrió con la habitual melancolía. Winry Rockbell. Había sido tan idiota como para admitir que le gustaba, demasiado cerca del final; y había entendido que la amaba cuando ya era lo suficientemente tarde. Se preguntó qué recuerdos de Winry habría visto Noah en sus sueños.

—Ya terminé, Noah. Iré a dar una vuelta —Le dijo.

Ella puso una mano en su hombro antes de que pudiera traspasar el umbral y lo miró con sus profundos ojos marrones.

—Sé que no es asunto mío, pero lo he visto en ti. Por favor, no olvides que ella no está aquí.

Edward supo exactamente a qué se refería, pero no le respondió nada; solamente cabeceó y fue hacia la florería Rosenzbell.

—¡Edward! —Lo saludó Wendy, ataviada esta vez con un vestido celeste que hacía juego con sus ojos— ¿Cómo estás?

Él observó la deslumbrante sonrisa que le dedicaba, y no se arrepintió de haber decidido salir. Volvería a ver a Winry en algún momento, así como a Alphonse y al mundo al que pertenecía.

—Bien, ¿y tú?

Pero, durante la agónica espera, podía recrearse viendo a Wendy. Ella era como una pequeña ancla que lo mantenía fijo en ese mar tempestuoso, desconocido. Era como Alphons. Una prueba de que, en algún lugar fuera de esa dimensión, todos estaban a salvo.

Había acostumbrado, con temor a verse como un acosador desesperado, visitar a Wendy entre las sombras un par de veces a la semana. La observaba desde lejos, apoyado contra una columna oculta, saludar a los clientes en la entrada, regar las plantas y trabajar con esmero. Al principio no supo por qué lo hizo, pero una vez que comenzó, no pudo detener la extraña rutina.

Con el pasar de los días, se había vuelto levemente más arriesgado. A veces volvía a entrar al negocio y pedía unos lirios que terminaba por colocar en un solitario jarrón del departamento de Heidrich. Sólo por verla unos instantes, por escuchar su voz. Por admirar los carácteres entremezclados de ambas mujeres, cada una en su propia dimensión, con una vida propia. Una en la que él_ no_ estaba incluido. Porque había abandonado a Winry y a Amestris por quién sabe cuánto tiempo en pos de Alphonse; y de Wendy no era más que otro cliente, quizás un poco más íntimo que los demás, pero un cliente al fin. Porque no dudaba que ella no advirtiera la mirada que, inevitablemente, se le instalaba en los ojos al verla.

¿Qué pensaba Wendy que pensaba Edward de ella? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta pero, de algún modo retorcido, le gustaba.

Por eso no lo había mandado a volar y puesto en evidencia cuando lo descubrió espiándola tras una columna. No había hecho la dramática escena de aventarle un ramo de rosas espinozas en la cara, como había ocurrido un par de veces con otros clientes que se habían tomado demasiadas confianzas. No había rechazado que, poco a poco, el extraño muchacho se terminara metiendo en su rutina.

—¿Lirios otra vez, verdad? —Le dijo burlona, cuando vio que él observaba ese sector en especial del recinto— Me pregunto para quién serán.

Internamente, esperaba que para nadie. Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Un hombre tiene que mantener bien decorada su casa —Wendy se rió, sabiendo que ni él se creía lo que había dicho—. ¿Estás esperando a que te diga que vengo porque quiero incordiarte?

Wendy se sonrojó y tomó aire antes de decir lo que pensaba.

—En realidad, estaba esperando que me dijeras que vienes aquí porque te agrada estar conmigo.

Lo repentino de su frase pareció tomar por sorpresa a Edward. Wendy se mordió el labio, pensando que acababa de ir demasiado lejos. Quizás era una costumbre amestrina (de donde supo que era él, a pesar de que jamás había escuchado de un país llamado Amestris) espiar a jóvenes floristas, luego visitarlas y darles charlas intrascendentes pero divertidas y fructíferas entre lirios y geranios y, finalmente, alejarse con esa apariencia excéntrica de ojos y cabellos dorados, y ese aire de misterio arrolladora.

Sí, quizás tendría que dejar de pensar que quizás_ ella_ le gustaba a él, cuando era más que evidente para sí misma que Edward Elric le gustaba_. Y mucho._

Carraspeó, intentando disipar el mutismo que se había cernido sobre ambos, y dispuesta a terminar lo que había comenzado. De todos modos, su abuela le había dicho alguna vez que ciertos hombres (por no decir la gran mayoría) eran bastante cortos de entendederas. Y ella no era una dama, sino una mujer moderna. Acarició unas hortensias que colgaban, simpáticas, sobre el mostrador, antes de volverse a ver a Edward, que parecía a punto de decir algo poco coherente. Ella daría el primer paso.

—Estaba pensando que me gustaría conocerte mejor —Se sonrojó al pronunciar esto, sin saber bien cómo explicarse. Enfrentó la mirada ámbar del joven—. ¿Quisieras que nos veamos fuera del trabajo? Ya sabes, para charlar —Se apresuró a aclarar, nerviosa, aunque resuelta—. Hay muchas cosas que me interesan saber sobre ese país del que vienes. Parecen tener una cultura interesante.

Los ojos azules de Wendy traspasaron a Edward con una fuerza que le hizo temblar las manos. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Había terminado por seducir a la jovencita alemana? Él sólo quería ser ese estúpido observador, el pequeño entrometido que se deleitaba viendo a Winry, aunque fuera sólo en su versión paralela. Pero, ¿por qué ahora Wendy lo estaba observando exactamente del mismo modo que su amiga? ¿Por qué sus orbes zafiro brillaban de esa manera tan intensa, tan Rockbell?

Edward comenzaba a creer en lo que todos decían de él a sus espaldas, que era un loco. Comenzaba a enloquecer. Eso era _totalmente_ incorrecto.

Entonces Wendy sonrió persuasivamente, y él se sintió devastado.

—De acuerdo —respondió, y en ese momento pensó que era un auténtico hijo de puta.

Y que se había vuelto débil, _demasiado débil._

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**Alooooó. Bueno, acá está el segundo "capítulo" (es demasiado corto para mi gusto como para que lo considere capítulo, es un embrión de capítulo)(?) xDD ¿Qué les pareció? **

**Sé que esto no tiene mucha coherencia, pero me da ilusión escribirlo, espero que les haya gustado. Ya se viene el tercero (y el último), así que veremos el desenlace de todo esto. Pobre Edward, YO soy la que está loca xDD**

**En fin... espero sus críticas. ¡Un beso!**


	3. Crisantemos

**No sé por qué coloqué dos veces el disclaimer. Soy una pelotuda.**

* * *

**"La joven de los lirios"**

* * *

—Vaya que estamos sociables, eh —comentó Alphons un minuto antes de que Edward pudiera atravesar la puerta de salida, con aire risueño—. Ya sabía yo que lo que te faltaba era una hermosa jovencita.

Edward había terminado por contarle a su compañero de su situación con Wendy; en parte, porque necesitaba la opinión sensata de alguien relativamente cercano. Por otro lado, se preguntaba si no era también la apariencia de Heidrich, tan terroríficamente idéntica a la de Al, la que le daba esa sensación de familiaridad. Sin querer indagar al respecto y sin dar tampoco demasiados detalles, le había dicho que Wendy le recordaba mucho a alguien, y de allí nacía básicamente su interés hacia ella.

El alemán había hecho caso omiso de cualquier excusa y lo había alentado a continuar sus (según él) intentos románticos. Edward sabía de sobra que su amigo diría cualquier cosa por sacarlo de su estado de constante taciturnidad y hermetismo.

—Vuelvo en un rato —dijo solamente, sin contestar realmente a Alphons, y dirigiéndose al parque a ver a Wendy.

La vista de su silueta femenina envuelta en un vestido amarillo pastel y, de nuevo, de su sonrisa, volvió a hacerlo suspirar de pena. El cabello cobrizo ondeaba libremente sobre sus hombros y Edward casi podía decir que ella resplandecía al verlo llegar.

¿Cuántas veces habían salido? ¿Tres, cuatro? ¿Cinco? ¿Seis, quizás, si contaba aquella nueva visita improvisada que le había hecho el viernes pasado, después del toque de queda? ¿Por cuánto tiempo más iba a continuar ignorando las constantes punzadas de culpa, el nudo en el estómago que se le formaba al cavilar en lo que hablaban, en_ cómo _lo hablaban? Wendy parecía interesada en todo lo concerniente a él. Le reprochaba a menudo que fuera tan escueto para las palabras, y habían discutido alguna que otra vez, por diferencias tontas que después él trató de solucionar con una sonrisa y una disculpa, al pensar que la había herido de algún modo. Su relación era un eterno deja vú.

Pero allí radicaba el problema: _no podía abandonarlo._ Ella era realmente la versión paralela de Winry: la misma apariencia, los mismos gestos, la misma voz, el mismo carácter entre explosivo, dulce y bonachón. Wendy hasta tenía la costumbre de arrojar flores espinozas contra las personas cuando se fastidiaba, como lo hiciera su amiga con las llaves inglesas.

Podría haberse enamorado tan fácilmente de ella. No hubiera sido tan malo, después de todo, haber sanado un poco su corazón con sus sonrisas, su dulzura y su aroma a flores frescas.

Ella tomó su mano, nerviosa, y el contacto lo hizo estremecer. No se había puesto rojo hasta la raíz del pelo, como le hubiera pasado con Winry. No, ya no era un chiquillo. Ese roce no poseía ninguna inocencia para él, nada de lo que sentirse enternecido, avergonzado o esperanzado. Porque era un maldito masoquista, un hijo de puta y un enfermo. Jugaba con una muchacha inocente que había terminado por interesarse _demasiado_ en él. Y cada palabra que le dedicaba, cada atención, abría más sus alas.

Eso_ tenía_ que terminar.

—Wendy, ¿podemos hablar? —dijo, intentando no sonar demasiado severo.

Se sentaron en un banco de piedra caliza que bordeaba una plaza concurrida. Los niños revoloteaban por doquier, en su feliz inocencia, con juguetes y globos en sus manos. Las hojas de los árboles reverberaban con el viento y algunas escapaban, terminando en el suelo. La primavera estaba en su punto más álgido y rebosante de vida.

—¿Sucede algo, Ed? —preguntó ella.

Edward se volvió para enfrentar su mirada. Wendy llevaba un prendedor de diamantes con forma de crisantemo. Ni las joyas más caras del mundo podrían haberle hecho competencia a la belleza que destilaba esa mujer.

Sintió ganas de llorar. Ella estaba enamorada de él, por Dios Santo.

—No podemos seguir viéndonos —largó de pronto, como si tuviera una bomba en las manos.

El rostro de la muchacha se contrajo con preocupación.

—Pero... ¿por qué así de pronto? ¿Es algo que hice mal? —Volvió a tomarle de las manos en su regazo— Sé que soy un poco ruidosa y hablo mucho, pero p...

—No hay nada malo en ti, Wendy. No te disculpes por ser como eres —Le dijo—. Eres maravillosa.

Realmente lo era. Wendy Rosenzbell podía ser la versión alterna de la mujer que Edward amaba pero, además de eso, era una persona estupenda. No merecía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Tú también, Ed —confesó, pensando qué tendría en la cabeza ese hombre, que se veía tan perturbado.

Era demasiado tarde para ella, se dijo, ya se había enamorado como una tonta.

Le habían cautivado sus historias sobre Amestris, ese país tan lejano y fantástico del que venía, su inteligencia y su ingenio sagaz. La habían deslumbrado su sonrisa de niño pequeño y sus enormes ojos dorados, rebosantes de un misterio que no podía esperar resolver. Le había gustado su cuidado, como si ella fuera una frágil flor y él temiera romperla. La realidad era que Edward Elric la enloquecía, y no estaba dispuesta a que se echara atrás. Había notado la gran turbación que bullía dentro suyo. Ocultaba algo que lo hería. No iba a permitir que ese secreto los alejara.

Y, si algo caracterizaba a los Rosenzbell, era la perseverancia.

—No soy maravilloso como crees, Wendy. Hay demasiadas cosas que no sabes de mí, y si las conocieras, me verías de un modo distinto. Hazme caso, por favor —Le pidió.

Era un cobarde, _un cobarde._ ¿Por qué no podía decirle las cosas claras? Tenía que hablar crípticamente, esperando que ella lo comprendiera todo de buenas a primeras. Era un desgraciado.

—Sé que hay mucho que no me has dicho, pero quiero saberlo. Si es eso lo que te tiene tan mal, tan triste —Acarició el dorso de su mano y se acercó un poco más a él—. Anda, Ed, sé que algo te tiene triste, no soy idiota. Pero no me importa, soy fuerte. Yo te quiero —confesó en un hilo de voz, esperando ser transparente en su su declaración.

Nunca nadie le había gustado así. Era como si lo sintiera conectado a su alma, como si provinieran de universos separados: él, con su letanía melancólica y a veces distante, hablando de aventuras en una lejana tierra; ella, con su fortaleza y su sed de novedad, de eso, ¡de aventuras! Se había sentido irremediablemente atraída a su aura, de un modo absurdo, desde su primer encuentro coronado por los lirios. _Por Dios,_ que llegara a comprender que lo que lo quería iba más allá incluso de su propia comprensión.

Entonces sintió unos labios sobre los suyos, y quedó helada. El aroma fresco y varonil de Edward llenó sus sentidos por un instante, así como la calidez de su mano contra su mejilla, y sus cabellos haciéndole cosquillas en el rostro. Pero fue sólo un roce, porque al segundo siguiente volvía a sentirlo lejos. Se tocó los labios, con el rastro húmedo casi imperceptible de su paso allí.

Pero a ella le había saltado el corazón.

No sonrió de felicidad porque él tenía un semblante aún más sombrío luego de besarla. Repentinamente, todo se había vuelto extraño. Ni siquiera la nana incesante de los niños jugando rompía la burbuja de incómoda intimidad en la que estaban envueltos. Edward habló poco después, palpando su boca también, como si hubiera comprendido todo.

—No eres ella —susurró. Wendy no alcanzó a oír—. No eres ella —repitió.

Sintió una punzada en su pecho.

—¿Ella, quién es_ "ella"_? ¿Edward? —preguntó más alto, al ver que él no respondía, como ajeno.

—Desde que te vi, me recordaste a alguien que tuve que abandonar hace mucho tiempo —La miró fijamente—. Creí que si solamente te veía, podría saciar mi necesidad de estar con esa persona. No quería que te involucraras conmigo, porque sé que aunque eres igual a ella, no puedo olvidarla —Se pasó la mano por la frente—. Winry todavía me espera.

Winry. Así que así se llamaba_ "ella"._ El parecido resultaba casi cómico. Se hubiera reído a las carcajadas si las lágrimas no estuviesen obstruyendo su visión, si no tuviera cerrada la garganta y las sienes le palpitaran, como si alguien hubiera pisado sus ilusiones hechas cristal.

¿Así se sentía que te rompieran el corazón?

—¿Me usaste? —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar. Se puso violentamente de pie, con la sangre hirviéndole— ¿Me usaste porque me parezco a ella?

No tendría que haberse sentido culpable por llenar esos ojos dorados de una pena tan grande como la que veía en ese momento. Incluso en ese instante en que sentía una ardorosa furia, luchaba por no empatizar con él y conmoverse. Alguna cosa bizarra en su interior, la misma que la había atraído inexplicablemente a su persona, le hacía querer olvidar su propio dolor, que amenazaba con trastornarla, y comprenderlo.

—Eso hice, Wendy. Y sé que no tiene justificación —Él también se paró—. No sé ni cómo disculparme contigo, demonios —bramó. Estaba intentando contenerse de gritar—. No volveré a molestarte otra vez pero, por favor, no intentes entenderme. Soy un mald...

La bofetada que le asestó retumbó en el aire y pareció cortar cualquier melodía en el parque. Algunas personas se voltearon para ver la escena. La palma de Wendy ardía, así como sus ojos. Edward pensó que se lo merecía y se quedó callado con suma pasividad.

—No quiero saber nada más de ti, Edward Elric. Cumple con tu promesa y que ésta sea la última vez que te vea. Por favor —suplicó.

Los labios le temblaban.

Edward le había hecho caso y se había marchado, sin decir una palabra.

La tarde se había puesto nublada de un momento al otro. Los niños ya se habían marchado a sus casas y apenas quedaban unas pocas personas dando vueltas en la plaza después del toque de queda. Nadie reparó en la muchacha del vestido amarillo pastel, sentada en un banco, que lloraba amargamente.

Quizás había algo peor que estar enamorada de Edward Elric y no ser correspondida más que por un mero parecido físico a otra mujer: no podía odiarlo, por más que se repitiera que eso era todo cuanto debía hacer una muchacha con el corazón roto.

_"Winry me espera."_

Sí, estaba muy segura de que esa joven lo esperaba, y fielmente. No podía comprender cómo, pero lo sabía. Tal vez era intuición femenina, o quizás esa cosa, esa extraña y bizarra cosa que la había atraído a su alma como una abeja a la miel.

Sin saber por qué, pensó que ella y Winry debían estar conectadas de algún modo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**Y bien, este es el final. ¿Qué opinan? No es feliz, para nada, pero de vez en cuando hay que alejarse de los finales idílicos. Ojalá hayan disfrutado de la intención de la historia, espero sus opiniones :)**

**¡Besos!**


End file.
